It Only Takes One Night
by IZandJAZZthoseBFFS
Summary: This takes place after the 74th hunger games, then will travel through the 75th hunger games. It show the relationship of Effie and Haymitch throughout, throwing in a twist. What happens if one night can change there life? {sorry, suck at summary's. rated M for future chapters. Effie/Haymitch shipper}
1. Chapter 1

It Takes One Night/ch.1

**This is my first story. Please cronstructive feedback. It may not be that long seeing that I am on my iPod and need to work out all the kinks. This story will be rate M for future chapters.**

-•-•-•-

Effie's Pov:

Rules. Rules are set for a reason. They are not just there for show. Schedules, they are not to be messed with. No one changes my schedules. Shivering, in almost the dead of night on a train platform reminds me that one person can change my schedule. President snow. The stupid man "oh dot worry Effie, your tributes will be on the train before you get on." He may not have told me directly but I know this nuisance came from him. I sigh in relief as the train approaches.

-•-•-•-

Haymitch's Pov:

"Katniss! Peeta!" I hear a shrill voice interrupt our conversation. I roll my eyes to Katniss and Peeta as none other as Effie Trinket waltz in. She is in her normal capital attire. big wig, big dress, painted face. i don think i have ever seen that women without that crap on. She swoops Katniss and Peeta into a hug tightly squeezing them. "I missed you both!" She smiles. "Nice to see you Princess" I mutter. She takes a step back as to realize I was actually here as well.

-•-•-•-

Effie's Pov:

After hugging my proud victors I hear a voice. Only one... May I add very annoying... Person calls me princess. I twirl around "Haymitch... What a plesure" I paste a smile on my face. He for once didn't look drunk. Then, as if he read my mind he took out a beer and took a swig. "Seriously Haymitch! Manners! I just got here" I frowned. "Why do you think I am starting now?" Haymitch smirks at me. I really don't understand Haymitch. When his eyes are not blood shot, and he doesn't smell. He can be quite attractive. I push the thought out of my head, soon after my face heats up, then I go pale. "Hey! Princess" Haymitch sits up snapping. "Don't go fainting on me" he says showing a tiny hint of concern. I look at him "I am fine... I just..." she blushed "I-never mind. But ladies don't faint" i tell him walking out of the room to find my bed chamber.

-•-•-•-

Effie's pov:

I stretch yawning deeply, last years events unfold inside my mind. It's not a dream. Katniss and Peeta actually won. My district, district 12 actually pulled through. We won. My mind wraps around the events as I get dressed. I Was happy i did not lose my tributes, i actually missed them the past year. Quickly glancing at the clock I gasp. Schedules are everything. The victory tour is starting today, and I am not going to be late. I set out of my room at a brisk pace.

-•-•-•-

Walking into the dinning car I smile weakly. I had to keep everyone's hopes up. This tour going right depended on me... Only on me... I Effie trinket had a job to do. Get Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark through this tour. They of course were not the hard part. They took me seriously, Katniss had her moments... But a true... Utterly disgraceful person I had to deal with would be much worse then these two. Haymitch Abernathy had a knack for being... Well... Late, drunk, rude, drunk all the time, annoying, provocative, drunk, smelly, occasionally puking,

But above all a drunk. I had to deal with the always drunk Haymitch, I have had to deal with him for years now... You think I would be used to it by now. I'm not... To say the least .

Standing still for a moment I look around. Something- Someone is missing. I know who is missing... Gritting my teeth the first word I say, rudely I may add as my other always says 'Never ask questions before 1st announcing your presence, and 2nd greeting everyone in the room' I ignore her rules and ask."Haymitch... Is where?"

Peeta jumps as I startle him. Katniss looks up bleakly. "How would I know, it's not like I keep track of him" Katniss snorts. "What Katniss means to say, is in his room" Peeta covers for Katniss easily. Nodding I briskly walk past them sighing. The poor girl was in shambles, missing rue. Believing she shouldn't be alive. I dismiss her rude behavior and continue towards Haymitch's room. I notice a mirror and smile at my Capitol attire, a blue water fall dress, matching mascara, my signature wig pulling it all together. I frown knowing that now I had to go find Haymitch. That man knew how to get under my skin, he was just so... Infuriating.

-•-•-•-

"Haymitch!" I pounded at the door. "Open up right this second" I yell. I know he doesn't want to go on the tour. I can see it in his face. It gets like this whenever the games start, then gets worse... If possible... By the end. This time was different, we were winners. Katniss-Peeta, they did it. I always cared for my tributes, watching them die year after year did a toll on me. This year, the same happened. I got attached. When they won I thought I could celebrate... The. I found out how hard it was to win, the night mares, the memories I had to soothe. As a mother would to her child.

Finally my mind was made up. I burst through the door then stopped abruptly. Haymitch seems to be passed out, again. Sighing I walk over to him cautiously. He looked knocked out... Wasted from last nights drink car. Katniss warned me never to shake him awake... I should have listened.

-•-•-•-

Haymitch's pov:

_"help me" whirling around the voice in my head growing louder. "I- HATMITCH!" The screaming got worse. I race to the voice but to late. She is dead, I could not save the one person from my own district... I am a failure to the world. I fall to her side crying, my body collapsing beside her._

I feel shaking, my mind snaps. Whoever just killed Maysile will die. "Ohh no you don't" the slurred sound of my voice shouts as I stagger up. Noticing my dagger was not with me a pinned the figure to the wall. "Haymitch. Stop. Please! It's me Effie." I hear a voice, not a pleasant voice, a shrilly, high octave, annoying voice. If I thought real hard I knew where that voice came from.

My senses flooded back. I was trying to kill Effie trinket... "Damn it" I stutter backwards gasping. Effie fell forward with a clunk. Quickly reassembling herself she shot up trying to hide her anger. "Drunk again? Haymitch! We will be in district eleven in ten minutes." She scolds me. I try to inked he but it gets harder as she moves closer. "You need to et dressed!" She fumed. "Awe, come on princess." He laughs "this is what I am wearing" I tell her. Effie shakes her head at me "first, don't call me that! Second, those pants wreak! That shirt is stained" she flicks her eyes to my attire.

"If you say so princess" I smirk pulling off my pants trying to bother her. 90% of what I do and say doesn't bother that wretched woman. She is the only one on the planet who can put up with me. I throw my pants at her. "Then I shall go out like this. I don't have stains on my boxers... None that I can see but you can check them out as well if you would like" he smirks.

Effie's mouth gasps as my pants hit her. "This is... Disgusting!" She shrieks. Peeta appears at the door "Effie, I will make sure he is ready" the boy smiles. Effie sighs in relief hurdling out of my room. Probably to work on her beloved schedule. I smile up at Peeta ignoring the look of displeasure on his face.

-•-•-•-

Effie's Pov:

Trying my hardest to remember my mothers word 'women to not stomp when they are angry. They simply float. To show they are right' I focus on that trying not to scream. I am a capolite! Why can one unruly man get to me? Because Effie, you let him. I tell myself sighing. Knowing I was right I peer out the window. Slowly we make our way through the tunnel. We have arrived at district eleven.


	2. Chapter 2-The aftermath

**This chapter everything seems to pick up. I would love feed back, ideas for my next couple of chapters. I have most of the plot worked out. This chapter is longer and has more adult content in it. Thanks so much- Izzy**

**-•-•-•-**

Effie's Pov:

Laying in my bed I replay the night I just had. After district 11, we went to a party. Everything was normal... I got Katniss and Peeta ready. I dragged Haymitch out of his room... I seep into my own thoughts:

A frown twitched across my face as I see Chaff nudge Haymitch. He is pointing at me and says something to the very drunk Haymitch. Who nods his eyes narrowing in on me. Nervously I look away hoping to avoid his gaze. Haymitch struts over I knew he wouldn't be able to remember anything in the morning. "Princess" he holds out his hand. "Lets dance!" He says happily. I shake my head no, but he has already latched on.

The night was going normal enough... We danced... It was fine. He smelled of liquor, a bitter smell. I learned to get used to it. That's when he leaned forward and kissed me. I was so surprised. My brow furred as I tried to figure out why.

The pain in my heart sinks as I remember. I push him away. Trying not to bring attention to me I let him walk away. I listen closely as Haymitch re-approaches Chaff. "Pay up" he holds out a hand. "A bet is a bet!" He snickers. I remember the feeling crashing down on my lunges. A bet. He used me for a stupid bet. Before I think about what I am doing I storm out of my room. I don't fix my make up, my hair, I am in a simple night gown.

-•-•-•-

Haymitch's Pov:

I couldn't sleep. I never could sleep during the 'victory' tour. It wasn't fair to have to go through with this. I won the stupid 'games' me! I won they should leave me in peace. I sigh knowing that will never happen. I take a sip of my drink, then I notice foot steps coming towards my door.

For a moment I was not sure who was standing in my door way. A small women, with blonde hair curled down to her shoulders. Crystal blue eyes peered at me angrily. That's when I figured it out. "Princess, what a delight" I wink sarcastically.

Effie crosses her arms over her chest. I know I am going to get drilled... "How dare you!" She starts. Before she gets any faurther I hold up my hand. "Darling... Come on... It was just one kiss" I smirk. "A teensy, tiny, itty, bitty little wittle kiss" I shrug. "Just a kiss? Just a kiss?" She fumes. "How dare you Haymitch! You are such a cruel man!" She started. I put my head on my hand leaning on my elbow knowing this speech could take a while.

"All of my friends were there! I have a reputation!" She begins listing off the issues with my tiny kiss. "I am not some game piece you can use in stupid bets!" Her voice came out as a hurt snarl. Startled I gaze up at her. "Aw, darling did I hurt your feelings?" I ask rolling my eyes.

Effie turns crimson red bunching up her fists. "Ladies don't get angry" she breaths out. I extend a drink to her "calm down princess, here drink up" I coax her. I had no idea what I was getting myself into. Then again I was wasted as well. "Unless your to afraid... Of maybe to innocent" I smirk challenging her.

-•-•-•-

Effie's Pov:

Before my mind thinks about it I take the drink. It couldn't be that bad... Could it? Besides my mother believed to never decline a drink for it may be rude. I easily drink it down feeling the effects it's having on my body instantly.

Alcohol and I do not mix well. Soon I am tipping all over the place trying to get back to my room. Haymitch catches my sleeve I peer into his gray eyes. "Princess can't hold her liquor very well, huh?" He asked. I shrugged "I am doing just fine" I say defensively. It seems as if I have spoken to soon. Just then things got out of hand.

Before I knew it Hahmitch's lips crashed into mine. The worst part was I didn't stop him. I leaned in letting him do what I came in here to intentionally to yell at him about. Before I know it he has carried me to his bed and had me laying flat on my back. I trusted him... I didn't know that at that point, but I did trust him. All as I know is morning will not be much fun. Thinking about it I frown. Surprisingly Haymitch sees my frown as uncertainty. "You alright princess?" He asked me softly. I push the thoughts of morning out of my head "yeah. I'm fine" for now...

-•-•-•-

Haymitch's Pov:

Light streamed into my room and oddly enough Effie hadn't woken me up yet. Slowly coming into a conscious state I feel weight on my chest. Looking down I gasp... Laying on me was a very naked Effie... Did i really sleep with Effie? Damn it... She takes everything personally... She is going to freak out. I fretted knowing this would not end well. Instead of thinking about later I simply pull my arm around Effie and fall back asleep.

"What..." I hear a very groggy voice. I decide to ignore it and continue sleeping. "Oh- No. No. No!" The voice becomes clearer. I stir grunting slightly. Effie shoots up in my bed I feel my arm slip off of her. "Princess... I suggest not moving that quickly" I croaked. She shook her head "my head... It hurts" she whimpered. "Hangover" I chimed in.

Effie looks to me. Then down. Then back at me. Her eyes grow wide. I realize she has just figured out what we have done. "Haymitch... Why would you do this!" She demands. I look at her "Now princess, it's not my fault you can't hold your liquor." I sigh "you know as well as I do. Drunks can't be trusted together" I tell her simply.

Her crystal eyes hold pain... Anger... Sadness. I feel every emotion as it passes. Damn... What is my issue? I tell girls off easily not caring how they feel in the morning. Why is it different for Effie. It isn't... I decide right then it won't be any different.

"Swear to me" she drags me out of thought. "You won't tell. No one. You will forget... You will forget" she looks at me desperately. I nod "I swear I will forget that I had sex with you" she cringed slightly "I'm going to my room" she announces. That's when there is a knock on my door. Effie dives into my closet.

-•-•-•-

Effie's Pov:

Peeta opens Haymitch's door the second I am securely hidden. "Have you... I mean... Seen Effie" he asked awkwardly. Haymitch eases himself up "Peeta" he sighs. "Do I look like the person who likes to deal with that woman this early in the morning?" He asked.

I gasped a bit, no less then 4. Maybe 5 hours ago we slept together and now he is being completely rude. I try not to take it personally and remind myself we were both very drunk. I mentally slap myself for being so naive. I know nothing is to come of this.

Peeta shakes his head "I guess not... I will look around for her... I am just worried. We will be at district 5 soon" he sighs. I gasp, he is right... I have to get out of this closet. Without thinking I pull down Haymitch's clean clothes and throw them on.

"Princess... Coast is clear come on out" I hear Haymitch chuckle "no one is going to find out your dirty little secret" he smirked. I emerged wearing his clothes and he looked at me oddly. Instantly I wondered what was wrong, my hair... It must be my stupid hair. I start twirling y hair around my fingers. "What?" I raise a eyebrow. "Nuthin" Haymitch looks away. "Seriously... What. Spit it out!" I tell him annoyed. "Your hair..." He states. I frown " I know it's ugly-" then he cut me off "no, actually it makes you look normal" he says quietly.

I simply walk out of the room. I check for Peeta and scamper to my room un-seen. 'Normal' the word runs through my head over and over. 'Normal' is that a good thing? Am I not usually normal? My head is spinning with so many questions. I know I can't ask Haymitch... Or the kids... They can't know. Not now. Not ever. I brush the thought away and get ready for district 5.

-•-•-•-

Haymitch's Pov:

I take another drink as we wait one Effie. It's not long before she is down. She has on a lavender wig, a puffy flower dress, and high heels. A frown forms on my face but i remind myself what happened last time... I will not get attached. No matter what.

"Took you long enough Princess" I smirk. "We haven't seen you all morning" I lie easily "we thought... I was hoping you were dead" I smirk. A frown twitches across Effie's face. Then it turns into a bright, forced, smile. "It is time to go to district five" she sings out. I focus on the ground. Did my words hurt her feelings? No... It must be my drunken state. She has never cared and never will care. It's no bother to her what I do and don't think.

I know today is going to be a long day. I feel compelled to stay by Effie... My stupid head is working against me. We are done with all the districts except 1. Then we can go home, we can get away from this place. Scratch that... We have to go the the capitols party first. I dot want to go there, it makes me angry. Taking another drink I slowly start forgetting my problems.

xXx

Being a drunk it is easy for me to slip into a light sleep. Easy for me to slip away into a world of my own where I can live in complete peace. Or I can until i feel myself being lifted up. I feel no need to wake up so I lay there in my unconscious state. I head Peeta faintly "Don't worry Eff... I got him" the boy reassured Effie. "Pish Posh." She shrugged. "I am capable of helping out now" she smiled. I am lowered into the tub and washed. I don't wake up until later where I am wearing clean clothes and smelling good.

I stumble down into the dinning car. "Why do I smell good?" I stammer. "We gave you a bath" Peeta says sheepishly. "A much needed bath in my opnion" effie grins. I try hard not to blush. "We?" I asked uncertainly. Peeta nods pointing to Effie "yes, we... As in us" he nods at me stupidly. "Ah... Princess got her hands dirty?" I ask. It may have been a week since the 'incident' but it was awkward between us. Effie smiles "I am not as useless as you think" she states. I shrug " giving me a bath?" I raise a eyebrow "and dressing you" she adds to my embarrassment.

Katniss walks in "if I heard that out of context... Which I did... It would sound very wrong" she murmurs. "Dressing him?" She smiles. "As in like you slept together" she jokes. I notice Effie pales. The god damn women was never good under pressure. Before Katniss noticed the mood change I cut in. "Me? Her?" I start. Katniss nods trying to get under my skin. "Sleep together really Katniss?" He asked sarcastically.

Effie chime in picking herself back up, but the pause didn't go unnoticed by Peeta. For now he kept his mouth shut. "Why would someone as myself sleep with someone like... Haymitch?" She asked Katniss. Katniss nods "very true Eff's. I guess i believe you" she grins playfully.

-•-•-•-

Effie's Pov:

That was close. Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire. Just made my heart stop. Then Haymitch of all people played it off as nothing. I notice we are approaching the Capitol and grow excited. My home! I am home! I grin outwardly. I un-wrinkle my dress taking in the sweet sense of home. My eyes tread on the others. Their expressions feel pained. The capital was no place to fear, or hate... These people were nuts.

Cheering erupts as we step off the train. "Katniss" "Peeta" "Katniss" "Peeta" pride swells inside me as my victors are praised. Katniss is not focused on the crowd. Her eyes are locked on something. I squint... President snow. Why is she watching him? And why is Snow shaking his head. I sigh, sometimes they just leave me out of the loop. I am a capitolite... But I am a real person.

"Let's go!" I clap my hands to get their attention. I try to move them along quickly. I begin to feel dizzy but I ignore the feeling as I lead them to the Capitol building. "Katniss, Peeta. Cinna and Portia are waiting for you. Why don't you go get ready" I tell them. They nod in agreement and disappear.

I am left alone with Haymitch I won't glance his direction until he speaks. "What's wrong princess. Cat got your tongue?" He chuckles. I narrow my eyes "Nothing is wrong. And by the name of Panem! Stop calling me princess" I snapped. Haymitch grinned "of course sweet heart" he winked. I cross my arms. This night wasn't going to get any better. I know it.

xXx

I shuffle everyone into the car easily. "Lets go... We are almost in" I remind them. I pull already drunk Haymitch up. He flops down across my lap. I sigh shaking my head. "You can go" I nod to the driver. We arrive soon and Peeta and Katniss exit the car. I start shaking my body to try and wake Haymitch up.

-•-•-•-

Haymitchs Pov:

I am slowly waking up feeling my bed moving. I peer up right into the blue eyes of Effie Trinket. "Princess, couldn't keep me off of you?" I chuckled hoarsely. "Couldnt keep yourself off of me?" she smirks. "you know me sweetheart, only giving women what they want" i wink. Effie grits her teeth "we are missing the party. Lets go" she murmers stepping out the second I get up.

Following behind her I agree easily. She goes to the food table and I to to the beverage table. I don't remember anything past Peeta and Effie lifting me into the car... Sleep hits me instantly.


	3. Chapter 3- When it clicked for Haymitch

This chapter is putting a twist on things. Hopefully you guys like my story, I am working on longer chapters as well. Thanks~Iz

-•-•-•-

Haymitch's Pov:

Light doesn't stream through my window today. The snow has hit. My house as always is freezing, I slowly drag myself out of bed and walk to my living room. Noticing Katniss and Peeta have arrived I breath in "what do you want?" I ask annoyed.

"Nice to see you to" Katniss snorts, Peeta elbows her. "Sorry... Did we wake you?" Peeta asked politely. I shake my head grunting no. "Oh- well we just came to remind you that in a couple days the live interview with Cesar is happening" Peeta says awkwardly. I shrug "so what?" I sniff not caring. Peeta peers at me intently.

Katniss sighs "told you he wouldn't care... I am going home!" She announces annoyed. "Peeta you coming?" She asked her gaze flicking back at the boy. Peeta shakes his head "I will be right out" he tells her. We watch Katniss leave, and I stare at Peeta wanting to know what he wants.

"The interview is soon" Peeta repeats. I shrug "so, we have been over this" I remind him. Peeta gulps "Effie is coming" his reminder shocks me. I have missed her... I would never admit it... But it has been a month without the 'joy' she brings. Peeta pulls me out of my thoughts "I just thought you should know... I mean you guys were close. Right?" He peers at me intently. "Us? Close. No way... That woman just got under my skin!" I play it off as nothing.

Peeta nods getting up "I... Just wanted to tell you" he nods walking away. Leaving me to my thoughts. Effie was coming. I smiled good naturally. Effie was coming.

-•-•-•-

Effie's Pov:

Portia shakes me awake I groan getting up. My eyes fly open and widen as I feel my stomach churn. "Portia... Move" I demand pushing through her. It was very rude of me... But better then the other situation. I heaved up my dinner leaning over the toilet. I could have puked on her. "Oh Effie... You need to see a doctor! That is the third time this week" she runs over to my side holding back my blonde hair.

I know Portia is right... The doctor. What could be wrong with me? The flu? Stress? Who knows... But I better go before the train arrives.

xXx

I arrive at the doctors office nervously awaiting my name to be called. By now I was dressed and ready to go. I lift my chin as my name is called. I get so flustered sometimes I just don't get it. I am a escort, I am used to being in the middle of attention. Being at the doctors scared me. Not a haha... Effie trinket is scared. An actual I am scared to find out if I am dying scared.

Pulled out of my thoughts my name was called again. I smile standing up, I follow the doctor in. He smiles down at me as I sit down. "Are you alright with needles?" He asked me. I nodded easily "yes, of course" I inform him. He draws my blood then submits the tests. "We will know the results soon" he reassures me.

It takes only minutes for the results to come back. It feels like hours, I have a train to catch. I click my nails on the side of the chair impatiently. " ... I don't know how to put this but-"

xXx

Tears steaming down my face I race down to the train station. I breath in calming myself down, ladies never cry. I load the train composing myself into a calm state. Soon afterwards I arrive at district twelve.

xXx

As I approach the victors houses I try to think. When... I don't remember when this could have happened. Before I know it my feet slid out from under me. Stupid ice. Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch rush out to me. I stand up regaining my balance. Then it hits me... District eleven. I look at Haymitch fearfully. "Princess- are you alright?" He asked almost kindly. I nod quickly "yeah... Haymitch I am fine" I murmur as I hug Katniss and Peeta.

-•-•-•-

Haymitch's Pov:

I was not as drunk as usual but I notice something is off about Effie. She is not acting her normal self. Ms. Everdeen brought out a cooked turkey. I look over as Effie stands up them looks around, she looks dizzy. I stand up just as I do she leans down and heaves on my shoes.

xXx

I help Effie up to her room. The everdeens ever so kindly let her stay in their house. "Upset stomach princess?" I smirk in her direction. Effie looks at me with tears in her eyes. "Haymitch..." She looks up at me quietly. "Spit it out princess" I tell her. "Haymitch I am pregnant..." Her words hit me hard. I can't explain the betrayal I feel, we weren't even together. How can I feel this attached to a woman who I hardly get along with?

"Wow princess... Who ever let you into bed... i feel bad for them" I spit out meanly. Effie's gaze hardens "Haymitch... You slept with me" she reminds me. "I was so drunk I could have slept with Katniss" I lie just to hurt her. Effie's lip quivered "you... Don't get it" she murmured. Haymitch smirks, "that you needed company? Your actions led to this" he narrows his eyes cruelly. Effie turns her back "get out. Get out now" she snaps at me.

I stagger down the stairs taking a drink. Masking out the pain once again, how could I let myself feel this. I was lone all this time and she obviously didn't care. My mind couldn't put two and two together... I didn't know why Effie cried so much. I shrug it off and go back to the dinning room.

Prim was the only one left in the kitchen. "How far along is she?" Prim asked me quietly. "I don't know, and I don't give a damn" I snarled. Prim nods "oh- I... Nevermind" she sighs. We sit in silent for a good hour. I drift off to sleep wanting to sleep off my troubles.

I hear voices as I slightly stir. Prims soft voice floats into the room. "Effie... Feeling better?" She asked. Effie's voice is softer then usual "yes... Much..." She lies. Prim speaks again "How far along are you" she asked out of the blue. Effie gasped, she was taken aback.

"Yes princess, how long until your a beached whale?" I speak up. Effie looked at me coldly. "I am a month and one week along" she states. I roll my eyes "the victory tour really? I was like three cars away from you" I state. Effie puts her hands on her hips "yes on the victory tour. The night of district eleven actually." She smarts off. Then it hits me "princess- me... I..." Effie smirks "yes Haymitch. Congrats, your going to be a father" Effie shouts.

"Haymitch... Haymitch say something!" Effie shouts at me. "Can you hear me?" She shouts. "Princess, everyone in Panem can hear you." I mutter. "And? Haymitch this is your mess as much as it is mine" Effie tells me. "Princess, your the pregnant one. Not me. This is not- my issue" the words fall from my lips before I can stop them.

Effie looks at me, the look is un-recognizable. I can hardly stand the tears forming in her eyes. "You are a dis-respectful, cruel, pig headed, mean man Haymitch Abernathy" she shouts at me. "Princess, your telling me what I already know" I tell her. With that she pushes past me rushing out of the room. I feel my heart throbbing... But it has to be like this... There is no other way.

-•-•-•-

Effie's Pov:

How could that man not care. I knew Haymitch was heartless... But not caring about me or his child? How could he do that to me? I know he is a drunk, I however don't know why he drinks. Then again why should I care? I don't care... No anymore, I don't care about Haymitch. It's decided tomorrow I am leaving forever... Well until the quarter quell that is... I drift into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of your support, comments are VERY welcome. Be honest, but not cruel. Thanks so much-Iz**

-•-•-•-

Effie's Pov:

Walking down stairs to the viewing area I notice the hunger games are on. A small blonde haired, grey eyed girl stranded on a island. "Princess this is your fault" Haymitch's words cut through me. My fault. My fault! She is in the hunger games and I can't stop it! How does this happen?

"Princess. Princess stop your thrashing!" I hear a voice as I wake up. "Omph..." I hear Haymitch falling to the ground. I spring up "what... Why are you in my room?" I ask angrily. "You... Ugggh, for such a tiny woman you sure have a fist" he heaves. I look at him "yeah, I know" I cross my arms annoyed. "A apology would be great sweetheart." He smirks. "A apology? You almost killed me with a knife in your sleep!" I seethe. "Don't hold that against me darlin... I was having a night mare" he rolls his eyes at me. "I was too!" I snap at him. "You a nightmare? Your life is perfect." He says bitterly. "Perfect? Perfect?" I shout "I send children to their deaths!" I scream at him. He steps back. Then he puts a hand on my shoulder "easy now princess..." He says soothingly. "Get out of my room" I say turning my back on him.

I fix my hair and make up forgetting the events of this morning. It was just a dream... Only a dream. I remind myself. After looking at myself in the mirror I notice my stomach growl impatiently I feel hungry ALL the time these days. I quickly go down the stairs and meet a sight that I was not expecting. There was a boy... His back so bloody I could take a bath in it. I start gagging as the others turn to me.

Hazelle, Gales mother I recognize turns to me. "Darn you Capitol people. Can't you see my boy is in pain? A bit of blood is nothing to puke about" she speaks to soon as my dinner is all over the bottom step. "Typical" Hazelle muttered. "Hazelle..." A gruff voice belonging to Haymitch, says. He then puts his hand on the woman's back. "Princess over there is pregnant" he whispers so only she can hear. Hazelle nods and dismisses me. Haymitch walks over and grabs me helping me up and across the kitchen before I like again. "You best stay at my place for now..." He mutters. "I am leaving! To the Capitol!" I demand. Haymitch shakes his head. "Sorry sweetheart, no getting in or out.. Lock down. Head peace keepers rules" he says, I know he is not really sorry. Stupid president snow messing with my schedules again...

-•-•-•-

Haymitch's Pov:

I'm not sure why I am letting her stay in my house. As we cross the icy terrain from the Everdeen household to my own I look at her. "I don't got much food... Heats been off for a while now... Sorry princess" I tell her. She turns to quickly "as a matter of-" she starts then before she can finish she has slipped on ice and was tumbling downwards. I quickly swoop her up putting my hand behind her waist and hoisting her up. "That was close sweetheart" I tell her. She ignores me the rest of the walk but is securely latched onto my coat.

I swing open my door, the stench of beer, vomit, and mold hits us. Effie cringes but leaves out the snide comment. She instantly starts shivering, I did warn her the heat was off... But I still feel bad. "I don't go upstairs... Ever... However there is a room up there un touched" I offer her. She simply nods and goes up to her room.

xXx

Many beers later I feel compelled to go check on Effie. For some odd reason I want to make sure she is alright. I creep up the stairs and clumsily fall into her door. She was shaking as I peer in... I head back down stairs, grab a blanket off my bed and throw it over her. Pleased with myself I go back down stairs falling asleep on the couch.

xXx

The next morning comes quickly, I feel weight on the other end of the couch. I felt the person lean back resting against my limp shape. Groggily I lift my head "Princess... Your up?" I ask curiously. Effie nods "yeah... Awake and hungry" she comments drily. Stupid pregnancy making this woman ten times worse then she already is. She stops touching me as she notices me sitting up. "Hazelle Hawthorne will be here soon..." I inform her.

She curls her feet under her and she slowly drifts to sleep on my couch. Before I have much time to care I fall back asleep. "Haymitch! Haymitch" Hazelles voice carries through the hallway as I pull myself up. I notice Effie has tooken my legs as her resident pillow. "Sweetheart... Wake up" I say moving my legs. "Food?" Effie asked weakly. I shrug "you have legs, use them. Not my god damn job" he snorts. Effie nods sleepily "oh fine-" she agrees walking sleepily out into the kitchen.

I hear voices drifting from the kitchen into here. "So Effie... Is the father in the picture?" Hazelle asked bluntly. Effie pauses, I know she is tryin to figure out how to answer. "Kinda... He is not very committed to anything... Maybe the baby... But he hates me" her words make me stop dead. Hate her? Does she really think that? Hazelle gasped "oh Effie... I didn't realize...?" She asked confused. Effie replies quietly "I fell for his charm" she admits.

Her words sink in, my charm? Is Effie trinket saying that I have charm? All she ever does is yell about how drunk I am. I shake my head confused, but that's not a new feeling for me.

Effie walks back out "Haymitch... Eat" she demands pushing the soup towards me. I shake my head "not happening princess" I tell her stubbornly. "You need your nutrients... You need to sleep better. You need to stop drinking so much!" She drills. I look up her "sweet heart you are not my mother nor my wife... Leave me alone. I am not eating!" I announce. There is some kid starving who should have my food. That's when I notice the tears. Effie's hormones must be giving her shit this week. "Princess, I was kidding... Look eating" I spoon the soup into my mouth. The only thing worse then a women crying... Was Effie trinket crying.

-•-•-•-

Effie's Pov:

I was not sure why I began crying in the first place. I felt so un-wanted... I felt like I shouldn't be in district twelve. My clothes were still at the Everdeen household, and I was freezing. Wiping the tears from my face I look up at Haymitch as he eats. "Good- I am glad" I give him a crooked smile. Why does my tears get him to wrap around my finger? Every year when we lose tributes, I cry... For hours missing those lovely faces I sent to their deaths. Haymitch holds me... I never wanted to admit he may actually care. I know Haymitch Abernathy is more there for me then I want to admit.

The door flys open, a gush of cold air enters the house. Katniss starts yelling immediately "You puked? At Gale? Effie! Are you heartless!" She screamed. Haymitch stood up wobbly "Katniss... If your going to talk to me at least lower your voice" he mutters. Katniss looks at him "I am not talking to you!" She snarled. Peeta arrived behind her "Guys I'm sorry..." He apolgiesed. "Sorry for what Peeta? Me going off the wall" Katniss screamed. I stood up "Katniss...please calm down" I say as the familiar feeling came over me. My soup was coming up. I rush past Katniss and Peeta to the sink. I heave and my breakfast is down the drain. Before I know it hands are on my back and holding up my hair.

"Haymitch... I am fine now" I stand up, good thing my wig didn't fall off... "You can let go" I try to convince him. "Princess- you really shouldn't get that worked up" he informs me. Katniss gapped "what is your problem?" She stormed out with Peeta in pursuit.

"Well, you just made my sink look ten times worse" Haymitch looked at me. I shrug "it's better then all over your shoes" I shot back. "Yeah- your right, I didn't appreciate that" he winked. "My body fluids all over you?" I reply delicately. "Anything of you on me princess" he says. My mouth forms into a frown "let me just remind you that I have been more then on you... And under you... And impregnated by you" I say my tone getting dangerously low.

Haymitch laughed bitterly "still hanging onto that princess?" He asked me. I frown not understanding him. He invited me to his house, he makes sure I get food, He makes sure I'm not cold at night. Why does he get so mean? He just snaps... Then disconnects from me. "Yes Haymitch, I am still hanging onto that. For once in your life you seemed to be human to me. I being a real person did hang onto that. Sorry if its a bother to you" I stomp storming up to my room.

xXx

I sit down on my bed. My room was surprisingly clean considering the rest of the house. White sheets, fluffy blankets, only a newspaper littering the ground. I look up startled as I see Hazelle enter the room. "Hey Effie... We got off on the wrong foot, and since I am Haymitchs employee I thought we should get to know each other a bit" the woman smiled.

I nod taking in her words "yes... True, true" I breath in "is your son alright?" I ask motioning for her to sit down with me. Hazelle nods "yes, he is fine" she looks around the room "Haymitch really cleaned this place up" she looked at me. "Cleaned? He told me he never comes up here..." I admit to Hazelle. The woman seems easy to trust. Hazelle laughs "he destroyed this room after his family died... Then out of the blue he started to clean it." She paused "for you" she adds.

I blush "not just... Maybe he wanted to clean it" I reply lamely. Hazelle asked me out of the blue "is he the father?" She asked curiously. Before I can say no I am nodding my head yes. "Yeah" my voice is barley heard. Hazelle smiles "he is a good man Effie." She was telling me what I already knew. "I know... He just drinks... And I don't even know why" I state. Hazelle gets up leaving me "Effie, just give him a chance- he doesn't drink just to drink" she says leaving my room.

-•-•-•-

Haymitch's Pov:

I hear foot steps coming down the stairs. I keep my eyes closed not completely sure why she was down here. I feel a weight as Effie sits down on my legs. She puts a blanket over me and herself. I stir showing her I am awake "Princess, why the sudden change of heart?" I ask hoarsely. I see Effie shrug. "I realized that its enough for me to be living in your house, eating your food, making you remember every time you see me I am part of the Capitol... It's my fault that kids die every year" she took a breath "I decided if you can put up with me... I could put up with you" she tells me peering at me through her crystal blue orbs. I look up sleepily "princess it's not your fault... Your job... Not your fault. Anyone who blames you is a ass hole" I mumble. Effie gaps at me "manners!" She snorts. I roll my eyes, same old Effie "sorry sweetheart" I roll back over and fall asleep.

xXx

A good hour later I wake up to a scream. After listening closely I know it's Effie. I take off running to the source of her pain. I reach the kitchen as she is throwing water on the stove. "You trying to burn the damn house down?" I ask her cheekily. Effie swings around "I can't cook..." She explains glancing at her feet. "What are you hungry for?" I asked curiously. Effie turns red "i- I'm not hungry anymore" she lied. I take a breath "you need to eat, spit it out" I demand. Effie sighs "I wanted eggs" she started. "With ketchup... And beans" she frowned. I suppress a laugh "to sit down and I will try to make it without puking" I tell her.

xXx

I bring Effie her disgusting food and sit down next to her. "Eat up sweet heart" I encourage. She takes a bite and relief floods her face. I smile... Why? Maybe I am actually happy that she is happy. Haymitch! Snap out of it! I mentally kick myself, not getting attached. You know what will happen... No one must no the baby is yours! "See how I didn't burn the house down" I cast a glance in her direction. Effie turns towards me "hurting you to much to keep being nice?" She sniffs annoyed.

I roll my eyes "Nothing can hurt me princess" I mumble. "Liar" she state standing up to clean her plate. She was wrong... I wasn't lying. No one can hurt me. Exception. If anyone hurts Effie or the baby, I think I would be hurt. Very hurt. Pushing the emotion out of my head I take a drink as Effie walks back. I can tell she disapproves of my choice in beverage but I don't care.

xXx

One thing I noticed about Effie was her clothes. They were starting to get tighter on her. A baby bump slightly visible. I stop staring when she starts speaking "Cinna! Portia!" She cheers as her friends arrive. "It's been so long" she hugs them both. Portia nods "Effie I am so sorry we haven't been here... The trains have been closed off..." She explained. Effie nods "it's fine, I am so excited for Katniss's dress fitting" she exclaims.

This was the Effie I liked, the happy Effie. The get under my skin, to the point of punching her cheery Effie. Effie and her cheerfulness is like me and my beer. I mask pain with alcohol, she masks pain with happiness. It clicked for me. She did not enjoy the games, she was not excited to send children off to their deaths, she showed enthusiasm so she didn't feel the pain. He wondered if she had any family... Friends maybe? He shrugged it off as he resumed drinking.

Cinna worked fast, Katniss was trying on her third dress when I got fed up with everything. "I'm going to get a drink." I tell them. Effie shakes her head "sorry for his manners... Do you guys want anything to drink?" I ask. Cinna and Portia nod "sure eff... If its not to much to ask" I hear Effie's heels coming before I saw her. "Princess, those damn heels are getting loud" I smirk. Effie enters the room "you have the worst manners!" She screeched. "Sing to the choir sweetheart! I already know that" I spat. "When you are getting a drink it is polite to offer others a drink as well" she tells me tapping her foot impatiently.

"Then there will be less for me" I sneer at her. Effie looks at me angrily "you pig headed man! Is all you think about is yourself?" She questions me, I start to speak up for myself when she holds up her finger. "I am not done, you walk around here like the rest of the world owes you something, because Haymitch! We don't!" She yells at me. I look at her cautiously, I have never heard her so angry. Then before I know what's happening she is throwing her body into me.

I feel her lips press against mine as I drop my liquor bottle.

-•-•-•-

Effie's Pov:

I don't know if it was Haymitch's looks, living with him, or the raging hormones inside me that made me do it. Before I know it his arms are wrapped around me and I am pressed into the wall. My senses come flooding back to me. I push Haymitch away... "I'm so... I'm sorry" I say slightly out of breath. Haymitch looks at me...

I may be imagining it, but there is something in his grey eyes. Lust? Desire? He takes a breath, then sighs. "Princess, you shouldn't say sorry if your not... Besides no one has surprised me like that in years" he says. Before I get out another word Portia comes in. She sees me cornered and I think quickly. "Haymitch get out of my face" I push him aside. He starts speaking "princess I don't-" I shove him harder, then he notices Portia. "I don't have to get out of anyone's face!" He rants. "Haymitch enough" I say walking over to Portia.

"Effie dear... Are you alright?" Portia gushed. She put her hand on my shoulder. I nod digging through my purse I grab out my wallet and pre-natal vitamins. I forgot about them... Portia gasps. "Effie... No" she looks at me. I nod "yeah, everyone makes mistakes" shrugging I look at my feet.

Haymitch walks last me looking back, I wasn't going to tell yet. I felt a gut instinct that he wouldn't want me to. Portia nudges me "Effie, the father?" She questions. I look at her "That is not important... He would be more support if he could" I reply weakly. Portia nods and walks out shaking her head. "Thanks princess" Haymitch steps into the light. My heart freezes I don't want to talk to him yet. I was still confused about the kiss. I didn't know what he thought... I didn't know how I even felt. "Thanks for?" I ask quietly. Haymitch looked at me "you didn't tell Portia... Your reputation took a hit, for me" he tells me. I nod "of course... We... Are not together, there is no reason to wrap the Capitol into this" I tell him quietly. Haymitch grabs my arm "princess what's wrong?" He pulls me closer to him. I shake him off feeling tingly "We can talk later... I need some space" I tell him walking towards Cinna. I bring him a water and hand it to him.

xXx

I put Haymitch out of my head as I lay down in my bed. It was freezing... Or I felt freezing. I had four plus blankets wrapped around me. Haymitch was down stairs and I knew I had to get up and ask him for more blankets. I see him asleep on the couch. "Haymitch... I'm cold" I complained. Haymitch stirred "go to bed princess... I will bring you blankets" he tells me. I nod and climb back into my bed.

It feels like hours pass before he comes into her room. He puts three more blankets over me. Then before I can stop him he climbs into her next to me. "Haymitch, no" I say firmly. "Easy there princess... You now have all my blankets, Hazelle said you won't be able get warm without some body heat." He mutters. I go against everything my mind is telling me and I let him slip in. He gets close to me and I flinch, he doesn't care... Or notice. He pulls me close and I curl into him. He rubs my arm, then side until I relax. My neck rests on his chest as my eyes grow heavy. I fall asleep with Haymitch curled around me.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for the kind comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Disclaimer: I own none :)

-•-•-•-

Haymitch Pov:

I wake up yawning to a shape on my chest. I feel unusually warm, then I remember Effie. I am in Effie's bed, keeping her warm that's it. Hopefully Effie would remember as well. Oddly I felt in the right place. I felt as if I belonged right here next to Effie. She had no make up or wig on, she looked beautiful. I know that it's not possible for the world to know about us... Snow would probably kill her. I sigh trying to move my legs. I realize that her tiny body is nearly on top of me. I may know better in my mind... But other pieces of me tend to betray me. I am a guy for heavens sake. I ignore the feeling... She is asleep she won't even know. I reassure myself looking at the celling.

Effie begins to stir and she opens her eyes looking at me. "Haymitch?" She asked me confused. She quickly looks down, I assume making sure we were both dressed... We were of course. I nod "sweetheart you were mighty cold last night" I tell her. She nods curling into my side not wanting to get up. I shift my body... Now that she is awake I don't want her to feel me.

xXx

"Haymitch! Haymitch!" I hear pounding on the door. I get up telling Effie to stay put. I open the door as Katniss and Peeta burst in. "You should really wait for permission before entering" I snort at them. "You sound like Effie" Katniss sneered. Peeta elbowed Katniss "the third quarter quill is being read today... Make sure your tv works" he reminds me. I nod absentmindedly. The games were starting up again. I grabbed a drink to soothe the anger inside me.

"We have to go" Katniss says bluntly. Peeta nods, but turns and hands me bread first. "We will talk to you soon Haymitch" he smiles faintly walking out. I walk up to Effie's room and she was just crawling out of her bed. She had no pants on... Just a long shirt- that I am 80% sure it's my shirt. No wonder I got so uncomfortable last night.

xXx

Effie freezes as she sees me. "Haymitch Abernathy! What do you think your doing" she asked covering herself. I shrug "Elephant hunting. What do you think? I came to check on you" I snort. "I am changing!" She says feverishly. "Princess, if this isn't news to you yet... I have eyes I see that your changing" I tell her. Her eyes grow round "Haymitch there is something called privacy" she reminds me. I nod "there is something called I have seen you naked, if that didn't burn my eyes then seeing you change won't hurt me" I realize what I said may hurt her. Every time I get close to her I have to push her away. I just... Can't be close to people. Effie looked at me "Well you better leave before I burn your eyes" she shoots me a look. I snort "whatever princess" I walk down the stairs throwing myself down on the couch.

xXx

I knew I had five hours before the president would be on tv. I had to occupy myself so I began to drink. Effie comes down stairs and looks at me softly. "You could talk you know... Get your feelings out" she tells me. "Oh yeah? And you could quit painting your face up like a clown" I retort. I was drunk... Gone, and I am sure Effie knew it. "It's better then drowning yourself in alcohol" she keeps begging. "Speaking of drowning maybe you should try it" I tell her meanly.

Effie looks at me with sad blue eyes "Haymith Abernathy! I know you don't mean what you say" she tells me honestly. I look at her "who says" I challenge. "Me! I say!" She shouts. "Every time you do something nice... You say something ten times mean to make up for it" she screeched. "Maybe I am just a mean person" I insisted. Effie shook her head "I have known you for ten years Haymitch, you don't... You don't drink just to drink" I see her fumble with her words. "Do you?" She asked. I nod "yes princess I drink just to drink" I say thinking the statement was true...

Effie stares into my eyes trying to figure out what I was saying. "I don't believe you" she quipped and stood up. She walked down the hallway to my bedroom. She opened the door... I spring up and stagger over to her. "Get out of there!" I yell. She ignores me walking further into my room. "What are you hiding Haymitch?" She demands. My room is pretty bear... Except for one picture on my wall. "That" I pointed. Effie looks up at it, her eyes soften and she looks at me with long sad eyes. "Haymitch. I. Am. Sorry." She walks out, around the corner, then up the stairs. I follow and watch her disappear around the corner.

Women. Women are so hard to understand. Maybe not all women... But Effie trinket was difficult to understand. I can't blame it on her hormones because I could never understand her. She went from happy, to angry, then crying, her emotions were like whip lash. The announcement was going to be made soon. I made sure I was so drunk whatever the president had to say would not effect me. It was not going to bother me... No matter how much alcohol I drank couldn't cover up what hit me...

I stare at the screen my mouth drops open. Did he just announce what I think he did. I may go back into the games I stand up throwing my bottle down. "Damn you!" I scream. I storm off into my room and close the door.

-•-•-•-

Effie's Pov:

Haymitch was a victor. I sat down... The thought struck me. He might leave me... Us... The baby. I try to stand up but my feet are rooted into place. I stand up as Peeta shoots through the door. He goes straight to Haymitchs room. I try hard not to listen... But sometimes it just happens.

"Katniss needs me in the games" peeta insisted.

"Boy if I die in that arena nobody will care" Haymitch shoots back.

I will Haymitch! I will care! I curl into a tight ball blocking out the world. I needed space... I needed time to think. Peeta left, then ten minutes later Katniss came crashing through the door. They had the same discussion... Peeta has to live no matter what. Katniss leaves, I can tell she was drunk. I was in no mood to fight over that though.

I sit on the steps as Haymitch passes me. I decide his fate... I decide if he or Peeta gets to die. Why me? Why do I feel so bad? I whimper slightly to myself, why does the thought of losing Haymitch hurt so much?

I hear breaking of glass. Words that I won't ever be caught saying being thrown around. I felt compelled to go comfort him, he needed someone. He was severely drunk... I knew that much for sure. I knew I had to get him to calm down, I was prepared to do anything.

"Haymitch..." I step into his room. I have already washed the make up and took my wig off. I thought seeing Capitol attire would bother him. "Get out" she turns towards me. He looks scary, so angry, he is holding a broken bottle. "Haymitch" I plead taking a step towards him. He threw down a broken bottle making me flinch. He looks at me his eyes growing a shade darker. I have only seen that look once... the last time i saw it I was very drunk. Maybe it was the hormones? Or I wanted to but before I knew it I was pressed against the wall, the brought to the bed. He kisses down my neck then he stops completely. He waits as of asking my permission. I take his buckle off then soon both of our clothes are on the ground. Before I realize what is actually happening, history repeats itself.

I woke up to Haymitch staring at me he looked confused. Really confused... He was pretty drunk, I am surprised he didn't die. A normal man would never be capable of holding that much alcohol. "Sweetheart... I'm sorry" he began but I cut him off. "For what?" I look up at him. "Putting you in this position" he explained, I knew he was hung over and needed sleep. "You didn't do anything wrong, I was sober this time... It was my choice" I admitted softly to him. I trace the scares slowly on his chest, he doesn't seem to mind. I now understand what Hazelle meant. It hit me I look up at Haymitch."You don't Drink just to Drink" I breath. He looks at me quizzically "you drink to mask your pain" I murmur sitting up. "Go to sleep Haymitch... You need to sleep it off" I tell him.

I watch him drift off and lay in his arms. My slightly buldged stomach pressed against him. Then I hear a clatter from down stairs. I get dressed and hop out of bed going to investigate. I had no clue what I was going to find but Peeta was the last person I thought would be there. Peeta looks up "Effie... You look different" he comments. I know he means no wig or make up.

I frown "what are you doing with those bottles" I accuse him as he picks up Haymitch's full liquor bottles. Peeta sighed "eff, no one, especially you likes it when Haymitch drinks" he says. I stomp my foot "I don't care if we don't like it. Haymitch needs that" I insist. Peeta shakes his head "alcohol is gone, from all the houses. No more drinking... Just training" he tells me walking out of the house. What am I going to tell Haymitch?

I occupy myself by organizing the kitchen, cleaning the house. I was trying to keep my mind busy. I was scared... When Haymitch wakes up and realizes what we did he will be so mean. I will just have to be distant trying to prove that it doesn't bother me. Proving to him I don't need a relationship. It was just sex... Nothing more. I pounded into my head. It made me a little bit was to think about, but I have to do what I have to do.

Haymitch's house was almost clean by the time I laid down on the couch. I fell asleep curled in a blanket with my head laying on a pillow. This is where Haymitch slept when he passed out. The smell of him was oddly comforting and that's why I must have fallen asleep so quickly.

-•-•-•-

Haymitch Pov:

I wake up to light streaming through my room. I didn't notice the fact that I was naked yet... Only that I didn't have a head ache. I remember getting wasted last night after the president announced the quarter quell. I look down realizing I have no clothes on. Who could I have brought home last night? Did Effie see her... Shit- is she upset with me? I quickly throw on a robe and walk into my living room. Effie was asleep on my couch.

"Princess" I call as she begins to stir. She sits up, her blonde hair falls around her shoulders. She looks up at me sleepily. "Haymitch. Morning" she yawned. I looked at her "Princess I am sorry about last night" I tell her. She looks at me "I already told you that I don't care" she hardly looks at me "it was one time, it doesn't bother me" she looks up with a pained expression. I nod slowly "what- time did she leave?" I ask quietly.

Effie's eyes flashed in pain? Anger? What did I forget? "Sweetheart what's wrong" I ask. She shakes her head "nothing... She left your room this morning" she tells me looking at her feet. I nod "she actually slept over?" I ask dumbly. Effie nods "yeah, I guess so." She murmured. I look at her "Effie who was it?" I call her by her name. For some reason it seemed right. "If you don't remember it must not matter" she responds lightly. I nod "I guess your right" I mumble. She stands up and goes up stairs I sit there dumbly.

I soon notice all my alcohol is gone I yell up the stairs "Princess, have you seen my liquor?" Effie's head pops around the corner, she still has her natural look to her for some reason I like it. She nods "Peeta threw it out. Something about needing to train" she tells me. She seems cold... Distant maybe. I shake the feeling off she must be upset about the up coming reaping. She has a look in her eyes that I know to well. The look of glazed over, destroying, angering pain. I sit down on the couch staring at the wall. Reaping day would be in a week. Until then we had to train, come up with a plan, escape this damn Capitol.

xXx

Effie comes down the stairs pauses at the bottom and states "I cleaned the house" and walks by me. I swing around catching her arm. I pull her towards me, she flops threw the air and lands heavily on top of me. I always forget how light this woman actually was, she looks up at me worriedly. What caused her to be so weird around me these days? I had no clue but I look at her bringing up the only thing I could think of. "Princess, the reaping isn't your fault." She moves so she is sitting next to me. Before I knew it she was crying.

Her tears were heavy and loud. Before I know it I have wrapped myself around her. I rock her back and fourth trying to calm her down. Her tiny body shakes fiercely trying to escape my grasp. I put my head over hers and whisper into her ear "we will be okay princess, I have a plan" i tell her. Her gaze snaps up to me. Her eyes are searching me for more information. Breathing in her golden blonde curls I am feeling like I been in this situation before. Sitting here with her felt so familiar, almost right.

I push the thoughts out of my head as I soothe her. I am just a friend comforting another friend. That's it, nothing more said. I try to tell myself that weakly I know that's wrong. "Go get ready princess training is starting today" I warn her. She pushes up from my lap and I feel oddly sad to have her away from me. She walks up stairs just in time for Peeta and Katniss to barge in.

"Ready?" They asked me. I nodded standing up "I can't leave her alone... She has to come" I tell them. We wait on Effie as she walks down the stairs in a pink wig and dress. My eyes fall on her bulging stomach. She looks at me half worriedly, half embarrassed. Soon the kids attention were focused on her belly as well. Katniss whispers softly to Peeta "she is putting on the pounds here" she laughed grimly. Peeta nods not so sure- Haymitch grunts and all their attention is on him. "We're going training. Lets to sweetheart" he gestures for Effie to follow them.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the wonderful comments! I have been SUPER busy sorry for the late update! Comment it you can :)

-•-•-•-

Effie's Pov:

I hear Haymitch calling for me I wipe away a single year and notice Peeta and Katniss. "Training? That is against the rules" my heels clipped behind Haymitch. "Oh yeah, why don't you just report us then" Haymitch breaths. I take a deep breath controlling my anger. Or maybe it is pain... Hormones and sadness making me upset. That's beside the point, I hold it back and put on a smile. "I don't like reporting family." I retort. Haymitch looks at me "darling you really shouldn't think of me as family" he turns back to Katniss and Peeta. "I didn't consider you as family, I was considering Peeta and Katniss my family" I retort. His face showed a flash of pain, but before I had time to investigate, the flash was gone. I went back to thinking deep into my thoughts.

I know better then anyone Haymitch forgets things when he is wasted but forgetting something that big? Forgetting sleeping with me? Really, that is low even for Haymitch. The more important question is why do I care if he remembers or not? It saves me from more pain later on. I am deep into thought when I hear a yelp of pain. "Damn it" Haymitch's voice rang out. My eyes search the field in front of me. Blood is dripping from Haymitch's hand and I stand up quickly. "Get over here" I call out quickly.

Haymitch puts his hand in her lap "get it over with" he grunts. I skillfully wrap his hand and bandage it. He stands up, I grab his sleeve. "You are not going to go back training are you?" I ask utterly shocked. "Princess, if you draw my name I have to be prepared to die fighting" he flicks his gaze back to me. I look down at my lap, if I pick his name. My hand rests on my stomach, I look into the sky. My eyes slowly sink down until I fall asleep under the tree.

I wake up to a pair of arms around me I was sleeping, I knew that much... But when I looked down the ground was moving. I looked up panicking then my eyes lock on familiar grey eyes. I start thrashing "Haymitch let me go" I shout. Katniss laughs "Told you she wouldn't like this arrangement" I hear Katniss chuckle. "I don't understand" I look up to Haymitch smiling. He is actually smiling... It couldn't be at me though. I shake the feelings "I want to walk" I demanded. Haymitch sets me down on my feet "you were tired... That's not my fault" he winks.

xXx

We soon part ways and I am waving goodbye to Peeta and Katniss. I walk a little ways behind Haymitch trying to keep my distance from him. "Princess, what is your problem?" He spats as soon as they walk in the door. "Nothing, why?" I ask calmly. "Last night, we slept in the same bed last night and now you act like I'm the plague" he looks at me quizzically. I shrug "I like my space" I lie. Haymith snorts "why are you lying to me" he crosses his arms. When he was sober our fights were much worse, this is only because he can read my emotions. "I am lying because the truth is my business" I yell. "What is so damn hard for you to say to me?" He asks me. I sigh and stomp up to my room, he was so infuriating.

What is so hard for me to say to Haymitch? What can't I get out? I sigh putting my head in my hands I breath deeply thinking. Why did it hurt so much that he forgot? Why did I let him get to me. I know Haymitch, I know this is how he acted. Did he really forget that he threw me on his bed and that he took me right there? It defiantly wasn't my finest hour, I knew it would be weird after, I just never thought he would actually forget.

I take off my clothes and slide into bed sinking into a deep sleep.

xXx

I wake up the next morning and start getting dressed. I look for my other bra, the only one of two bras that actually fit. Oh no- I know where my other bra is. Haymitch's room... I don't know what to do but I needed that bra. I put on my robe, take a deep breath and decide that a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.

xXx

I walk down the stairs creeping through the dark. I look into Haymitch's room nervously. He was asleep, dead asleep. I notice my bra on his bed under his pillow. I walk beside his back and grab my bra. I stuffed it in my pocket turning to leave his room. I stepped on a board and it creaked. I froze above Haymitch, he swings around and grabs me. He pins me down on his bed I give a strangled yelp. "Haymitch, Haymitch please... Your hurting me" I shake violently. Haymitch shakes his head finally recognizing me, he the. holds himself up above me keeping his weight off of me."Princess, are you okay?" He asks me concerned.

I nod breathing in sharply, there is a flutter in the pit of my stomach. This feels oddly familiar and my legs start tingling. "Let me up" I demand annoyed. He nods realizing he still loomed over me. He rolls off of me and lays down on his side of the bed, pulling the covers up on himself. I lay there for a moment before I stand up. "Night Haymitch" I tell him walking out. "Princess, I'm sorry" he calls after me.

xXx

I put my bra on and finished getting dressed in my Capitol attire. I sit down thinking about why I felt so flustered. Why did Haymitch have this huge effect on how I felt. I guess I have known him for a good 7 years now. He is my friend... But being my friend should make SURE he didn't make me feel the way he does. I am just hopeless!

-•-•-•-

Haymitch's Pov:

Effie walks out of me room and I pulled the covers off of myself. I grunt annoyed that woman, you would think the only thing she could do was drive me insane... But you would be wrong. I look down my pants, which are now uncomfortably tight, and only from Effie being in my reach. Why does this always happen to me. This world is so screwed up I don't know what to think besides our bodies betray us. I huff and get up needing to change.

xXx

I walk into the kitchen the day is dreary. The day of the reaping always is. I watch Effie shuffle around she looks sad. I used to think she liked reaping day but then I realized it was to mask her pain. She is visibly shaking I walk into the kitchen desperately wanting a drink.

I am not the friend type of person. I am not good with advice. I can't really calm people down, then again I have never even tried... Or thought about it. Seeing Effie so upset was driving me insane. I had no clue how to make her feel better... But I had to try.

I decided to put my hand on her shoulder, she instantly flinches. "Sweet heart it's just me" I tell her. She turns around looking at me over her shoulder. Her blue eyes show pain. I put my hand around her waist I sometimes don't understand Effie. She is sad but doesn't want me to comfort her. "Darling what's wrong?" I ask whispering in her ear. Effie steps back "today is the reaping that's what's wrong" she snaps. I look at her softly "we have been through this... It's not your fault" I put my hand under her chin and made her look at me. "Look here, you may be part of the Capitol but you are not responsible for this" I tell her softly. I look at her and get the odd feeling again. I don't know what has washed over me. I am way to sober to be thinking the thoughts I am right now. Why do I want to- do I want to. kiss her? I jump away from Effie as the door swings open. She flys back and I look who has just barged in.

Katniss and Peeta rush over to us and hug us. Effie wipes all fear off her face I can tell she is trying to be strong. "We will be fine, trust me" I tell the tributes. I had a plan... They didn't need to know yet, but I was going to be able to do this. "We best get down to the stage" Effie says walking towards the door. We all silently agree and follow her sadly.

We walk up to the stage with all of our heads down. I stagger as if I had been drinking. I had to fake the crowds, I had to fake the Capitol they couldn't know anything. Effie puts on her usual smile "welcome, welcome to the seventh fifth annual hunger games" she says cheerfully. I tune her out until she got done drawing Katniss's name. "Now to the boys" her voice wavers, but I know she is trying to stay strong. "Ha-Haymitch Abernathy" she says cheerfully. I stand up looking at her "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute" Peeta calls out. I look at the boy shocked, we are rushed to the train immediately.

xXx

After we get on the train we all look at each other dumbly. Effie speaks quickly "we may as watch who got selected- don't you agree?" She smiles. Katniss nods "we need to see who were up against" it was decided. I started over to a chair then decided randomly to sit on the couch. I sink down, then Peeta, Katniss, and lastly Effie. Effie sits down in the chair and I look at her frowning. She ignores me and turns on the television. We watch all the districts and I pay great attention. District eleven appeared and before I know it I see Chaff, my best friend, going back to the games. I stand up walking past the rest of them fighting of the emotion to smash everything to pieces. I feel a tug on my sleeve "Haymitch, your missing District twelve" Effie tugs on me to sit down. I shake her off, "I have already seen it I was there, remember" I snap at her. She lets to like a kicked puppy. "Of course... See you later then" she murmured.

xXx

I was trying to ignore the world but then I heard shouting. "We said no more secrets!" I decide I better get up realizing there shouldn't be much fighting. I walk get to the room as fast as I can. Effie was holding her face as Katniss was screaming at her. What did Effie do? "Katniss this isn't the time not place to be arguing" Effie says quietly. "Effie how could you not tell me! How could you keep this from us?" Katniss shouts. I step forward "Katniss, sweet heart what is going on here?" I ask casually. Peeta flicks the tv on. I turn my attention to it as Katniss crosses her arms and grits her teeth.

Caesar Flickerman appeared on the tv. 'Onto our favorite district, district twelve" he laughs his un desirable laugh. 'Out comes Effie trinket, the escort... And she chooses Katniss Everdeen, and Haymitch Abernathy. We have a voulnteer" he turned towards Claudius. "Is it just me or does Effie look a bit round? Are we going to have a shower soon? A baby escort?" He flicked his gaze back to the screen. "Who could be the father? Is Effie trinket hiding a secret?" His gaze turns back to the camera. "This will be one interesting year people" he cheers.

"See!" Katniss booms "secrets, we- we promised" she looks back and fourth between Haymitch and Effie. Effie steps forward "what do you want to know" she asked bravely. Katniss looks at her "who's the father?" She asked bluntly. Peeta gasped "Kat- that is a personal matter" he mused. "I wanna know" Katniss shrugged. Effie looks around "he is... Well it's... I mean..." She shakes her head desperately trying to think of a lie. Katniss snorts "sure, ask you anything huh?" She looks at Effie annoyed. I step forward and before I stop myself words are falling from my mouth "I'm the father" I tell The very shocked Katniss.

-•-•-•-

Effie's Pov:

"You- mean. You. Actually- you slept together?" Katniss gasps. "That is how babies are made, hasn't your mother had the talk with you" I hear Haymitch's sarcastic laugh. How can he play so cool when I am freaking out inside. I nod "yes... It was the victor tour if I am correct" she looks sideways. "Disgusting!" Katniss yelps. "What now?" Haymitch rolls his eyes sounding bored. My cheeks flush, I nervously wait for her response. "You guys having sex is weird... You can hardly stand each other." Katniss takes a breath "I know your adults and need that or something... But with each other? With Peeta and I RIGHT down the hall from you?" She looks at us quizzically. Haymitch nods "that pretty much covers it" he looks to me. I nod in agreement "yes it does" I sit back down slightly shaken.

Several moments have passed and I stand up "I am going to bed..." I murmur walking towards my room. I sit down on my bed trying to work out why Haymitch is so... Haymitch. He is like a puzzle, messing with me. He is mean, then nice, then mean again. He wants nothing to do with me or the baby, then he invites me into his house. I just don't understand him. Why would I want to understand him? I don't owe him anything. I lean back onto my bed. I hear a knock, speaking of Haymitch what does he want now?

"Yes Haymitch?" I sit up looking at him tiredly. He looks at me for a couple seconds, his grey eyes boring into me. "Are you alright?" I hear the words fall from his lips but I decide I am imagining the emotion. Alright? Seriously? "Yeah I am great" I lied. Haymitch sat down on the side of my bed. I stiffen nervously, I have been in the worst possible situations with him lately. "Where's your drink?" I ask suddenly. He shrugs "I need to be sober for the kids" he looks down as if he is embarrassed. Looking up at him in awe, "Haymitch... You need that... To, well what about all the pain?" I exclaim. Haymitch looks at me oddly "Princess, I will deal with the pain... There is one more thing that blocks out my pain" he whispers. I watch him, he is acting weird. He looks like he is searching his brain for something important. He gets up "Haymitch... What else helps?" I call after him. Haymitch looks back at me over his shoulder "you" the word hit me. He turned around and walked away.

Me. Why would he do this to me. He always does this messing with my head and emotions. He always drops bombs on me when it is convenient for him. Then totally rips my head off later. I cross my arms, flip over onto my side and fall into a restless sleep.


End file.
